Just So You Know
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Nós nunca esperamos algo ruim vir, sempre há aquele cantinho de esperança, de achar que esta errado, de querer lutar mesmo contra tudo. Agora o que acontece quando essa esperança não vive mais? Quando você não tem ninguém, ninguém para quem correr?


Nós nunca esperamos algo ruim vir, sempre há aquele cantinho de esperança, de achar que esta errado, de querer lutar mesmo contra tudo. Agora o que acontece quando essa esperança não vive mais? Quando você não tem ninguém, ninguém para quem correr?

_**I shouldn't love you**_

_Eu não deveria te amar,_

_**but I want to,**_

_Mas eu quero te amar._

_**I just can't turn away**_

_Eu não consigo recusar._

_**shouldn't see you**_

_Eu não deveria te ver,_

_**but I can't move**_

_Mas não consigo me mover._

_**I can't look away**_

_Não consigo enxergar mais além._

Eu me lembro de todos os sonhos, de todos os planos, de tudo que arquitetamos, acho que se eu pudesse esquecer ia ser melhor, mas se você me perguntar se eu quero esquecer, minha resposta será: "_**Leve tudo, menos as lembranças."**_

Pois elas foram o que me sobraram do meu James, aquele que era brincalhão, mas sabia ser serio, o garoto que aprontava com Sirius, mas que ficava sempre do lado dos amigos.

_**And I don't know**_

_E eu não sei_

_**How to be fine, when I'm not**_

_Como ficar bem quando eu não estou._

_**Cause I don't know**_

_Porque eu não sei_

_**How to make a feeling stop**_

_Como conter esse sentimento._

O dia que James se virou para mim, alias quando ele se virou e eu vi, toda a dor ali eu sabia que algo terrível viria, só não imaginava que isso me afetaria tanto... No mesmo dia meus amigos se foram, eu não achava nenhum, eu fiquei tão perdida quanto alguém conseguiria.

Mas eu enfrentei, eu acabei Hogwarts, eu me tornei aurora, mas nunca mais meus caminhos se cruzaram com os dele. Bom, de certa maneira. Por que nunca perdemos contato, isso seria demais para os dois.

_**Just so you know**_

_Só pra você saber_

_**this feeling's taking control of me**_

_Esse sentimento está me controlando._

_**and I can't help it**_

_E eu não posso evitar._

_**I won't sit around**_

_Eu não vou me aproximar,_

_**I can't let it win now**_

_Não posso deixá-lo vencer agora._

_**Thought you should know**_

_Achei que você deveria saber._

_**I've tried my best to let go, of you**_

_Dei o melhor de mim pra me_

_**but I don't want to**_

_Permitir me afastar de você,_

_**I just gotta say it all before I go**_

_Mas eu não quero._

_**Just so you know**_

_Eu só tenho que te dizer isso tudo antes que eu me vá_

_Só pra você saber._

No fundo eu sempre saberei que ele não me deixou por escolha, que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto de Comesais embeiceis, mas isso nos afetou de maneira longa e cruel de mais para conseguirmos voltar.

Nunca mais iremos nos recuperar, sabemos disso. Isso nos atormenta todos os dias, sabemos que nem deveríamos nos falar, pois há pessoas inocentes envolvidas, mas diga isso aqui dentro, diga se conseguir.

_**It's getting hard to, be around you**_

_É cada vez mais difícil ficar perto de você_

_**There's so much I can't say**_

_Há muito que eu não consigo dizer_

_**Do you want me to hide the feelings**_

_Você me quer pra esconder os sentimentos_

_**and look the other way**_

_E enxergar de outra maneira?_

Vídeos estão espalhados a minha volta agora, fotos envolvem as paredes do meu quarto, tem nós sorrindo e brincando em cada canto de Hogwarts, no Beco Diagonal, em Hoesmeade, sorrisos sinceros que não esperavam nada disso.

Isso só deixou um vazio imenso, daqueles que nunca se consegue tampar, eu sorrio, passo o dia fingindo, mas assim que chego, onde eu quero estar, sozinha eu desabo, todos os dias...

_**And I don't know**_

_E eu não sei_

_**How to be fine, when I'm not**_

_Como ficar bem quando eu não estou._

_**Cause I don't know**_

_Porque eu não sei_

_**How to make a feeling stop**_

_Como conter esse sentimento._

É a mesma seqüência de fatos, todos os dias de minha vida, mas hoje, hoje eu me sinto quase feliz, é como se uma parte da dor tivesse ido embora, eu saber que nunca mais terei que ser a que fica do lado dele mesmo a distancia, a que o ajuda a superar tudo... Porque uma dor nunca será superada.

_**Just so you know**_

_Só pra você saber_

_**this feeling's taking control of me**_

_Esse sentimento está me controlando._

_**and I can't help it**_

_E eu não posso evitar._

_**I won't sit around**_

_Eu não vou me aproximar,_

_**I can't let it win now**_

_Não posso deixá-lo vencer agora._

_**Thought you should know**_

_Achei que você deveria saber._

_**I've tried my best to let go, of you**_

_Dei o melhor de mim pra me_

_**but I don't want to**_

_Permitir me afastar de você,_

_**I just gotta say it all before I go**_

_Mas eu não quero._

_**Just so you know**_

_Eu só tenho que te dizer isso tudo antes que eu me vá_

_Só pra você saber._

Mas agora eu tenho um sonho, eu sei que te alguma maneira a dor ira parar, já que não conseguimos do jeito fácil, resolvemos ser egoístas, mas não tanto a maneira de devastar todos, estamos os deixando para serem felizes com pessoas completas...

_**This emptiness is killing me**_

_Este vazio está me matando,_

_**and I'm wondering why I've waited so long**_

_E eu estou me perguntando_

_**Looking back I realize,**_

_Por que eu esperei tanto tempo?_

_**it was always there just never spoken**_

_Olhando pra trás eu entendo_

_**I'm waiting here...**_

_Que sempre esteve lá._

_**I'm waiting here...**_

_Apenas nunca revelado._

_Estou esperando aqui..._

_Estive esperando aqui._

Estamos indo no caminho da morte, acabei de olhar os vídeos, olhar as paredes, me lembrar de cada pedacinho de nós. Abro a porta e sorrio, um sorriso sincero, pois sei que para onde vamos, vamos juntos.

_**Lily Evans.**_

* * *

_**N/A: Eu aviso, a maré de depressão não irá passar tão rápido, se passar já está bom, eu acho... Então não esperem postagens, não esperem nada alegre ou feliz ou qualquer coisa desse tipo, eu não tenho mais capacidade para isso. Peço desculpas a todos. Eu vou ir postando quando der, prometo!**_


End file.
